Endless power transmission belts are in wide use throughout industry and there is a continuing effort to produce such belts economically without compromising the performance and service life thereof. In particular, considerable attention has been given to making a load-carrying section for each of these belts using comparatively inexpensive materials and as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,657,938, for example. However, as shown by this patent efforts to use inexpensive materials often require the use of special equipment and associated methods which often increase the cost of a belt made using same.